superlogosfandomcom-20200216-history
Dora the Explorer: A Crown for King Juan el Bobo Credits (2003)
CREATED BY Chris Gifford Valerie Walsh Eric Weiner "A Crown for King Juan el Bobo" WRITTEN BY Eric Weiner EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Chris Gifford CO-EXECUTIVE PRODUCER Valerie Walsh EXECUTIVE STORY EDITOR/PRODUCER Eric Weiner SUPERVISING PRODUCER Jeff DeGrandis PRODUCED BY Cathy Galeota LINE PRODUCER Miken Young STORYBOARD SUPERVISOR Kuni Tomita STORYBOARD ARTISTS Alex Que Jose Silverio Arthur Valencia ANIMATION DIRECTOR George Chialtas STAFF WRITER Leslie Valdes CAST Dora Kathleen Herles Boots Harrison Chad With Cheech Marin As King Juan El Bobo and King's Mami CAST Map/Swiper/Fiesta Trio Marc Weiner Backpack Sasha Toro Turkey Sound Effects Dee Bradley Baker Royal Animal/Turkey Jake Weinreb CELEBRITY CASTING BY Sarah Noonan CASTING BY Rosslyn Byrd Melissa Chusid Kia Riddick VOICE DIRECTION Jed Becker PRODUCTION SUPERVISOR Stephanie Camangian ASSOCIATE PRODUCER Rosslyn Byrd MUSICAL DIRECTION Steve Sandberg MUSICAL COMPOSERS Jed Becker Steve Sandberg Josh Sitron Billy Straus THEME COMPOSED BY Josh Sitron Billy Straus Sarah Durkee THEME SONG ARRANGED AND PRODUCED BY Steve Sandberg PRODUCER/DIRECTOR OF RESEARCH AND DEVELOPMENT Christine Ricci, Ph.D. FORMATIVE RESEARCHER Niasha Crawley-Cross, Ph.D. RESEARCH COORDINATOR Sharo Jimenez RESEARCHER Max Goodman CULTURAL CONTENT SUPERVISOR Dolly Josette Espinal CULTURAL CONTENT MANAGER Aurora Flores SR. PRODUCTION MANAGER Marc Amiel PRODUCTION MANAGER Nikki Gayle PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Julie Masucci Dawn Merkel EXECUTIVE ASSISTANT Sonia Ameico PRODUCTION ASSISTANTS Maria Abu Josh Hamilton Matthew Sharack PRODUCTION DESIGN Funline Animation, Inc. CHARACTER DESIGN Helena Gierza Krazystaf Giersz STORYBOARD ARTISTS Syr-Ivan Bennett Dave Concepcion PROP DESIGNER Tom Foxmarnick CHARACTER DESIGN AND CLEANUP Shoshana Stolove BACKGROUND LAYOUT DESIGNERS Olga Guerdjikova John Magness Jay Shultz BACKGROUND PAINTERS Frank Guthrie Hector Martinez Richard Ziehler-Martin COLOR STYLIST Cynthia Surage SHEETS TIMERS Nancy Avery Jeff Howard Elizabeth Kwon Sherie Pollack LIP ASSIGNMENT Erik Jan Peterson FINAL CHECKERS Tanya Gilmore ANIMATIC EDITORS Romeo Alaeff Ted Machold Kevin Zelch STORYBOARD REVISIONISTS John Eddings Hye-Jung Kim Pete Mekis Eric Sanford Enrico Santana Elyse Whittaker-Patek PICTURE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre RETAKE DIRECTOR Henry Madden ASSISTANT PICTURE EDITOR Kevin Zelch POST PRODUCTION SUPERVISORS Denise Dorn Andrew Huebner ADDITIONAL VOICE DIRECTION Denise Dorn Alix Landry-Iverson Katie McWane ADDITIONAL POST PRODUCTION SERVICES Andre Boutilier Justin Smith ONLINE EDITOR Gayle McIntyre AFTER EFFECTS ANIMATOR Tonya Smay AFTER EFFECTS EDITOR Dave Wigforss AUDIO SUPERVISOR Alix Landry-Iverson AUDIO MANAGER Katie McWane SOUND EDITORS Jed Becker James Lucero MUSIC EDITOR Jed Becker RECORDING AND AUDIO POST PRODUCTION Light at the End of the Tunnel SOUND DESIGNER/MIXER/SUPERVISING SOUND EDITOR Juan Aceves SOUND RECORDING/EDITING Juan Aceves Janice M. Cruz SOUND EFFECTS EDITOR Aaron Diecker PRODUCTION COORDINATORS Keven Ackerman Angela Pelaz ANIMATION SERVICES Saerom Animation, Inc. RESEARCH AND CURRICULUM CONSULTANT Valeria O. Lovelace, Ph.D. EDUCATIONAL CONSULTANTS Daniel R. Anderson, Ph.D. Beth Bogush Patricia Katie Tom Naiman Matthew Symore CULTURAL AND SPANISH LANGUAGE CONSULTANTS Diana Aifaro Yuliana Gomez Carlos Cortes, Ph.D. Clara E. Rodriguez, Ph.D. Marta Moreno Vega, Ph.D. Argentia Palacios Ziegler EXECUTIVE IN CHARGE OF PRODUCTION Teri Weiss "Dora the Explorer" and all related logos, titles and characters are trademarks of Viacom International Inc. ©2003 VIACOM INTERNATIONAL INC. All rights reserved. Nick Jr. Productions Category:End Credits Category:Nickelodeon Category:Nick Jr.